Te seguiré en la oscuridad
by CataD'Mellark
Summary: One-shot post-Allegiant. Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "Un Abismo de Facciones". Todos conocimos a nuestro gracioso Uriah, pero nunca supimos las batallas y los logros en su vida, tampoco su relación con sus amigos o sus pensamientos sobre ciertos temas, cómo fue que se enamoró de su facción a pesar de su divergencia. Algunos de sus pensamientos.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Veronica Roth. Éste one-shot participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "Un Abismo de Facciones"_

* * *

"_Te seguiré en la oscuridad"_

La primera vez que fui a la tirolesa con Zeke, tenía quince años, y no lo admití nunca (ni lo hice en ese momento), pero estaba aterrado. Había pasado toda mi vida caminando por puentes sin barandas, saltando de trenes y de edificios de mas de veinte pisos, pero nunca me sentí mas aterrado que en ese momento. Estaba a dos días de cumplir dieciséis, y a un mes de tener mi prueba de aptitud. Era mi última acción, bajo los ojos de los líderes osados, de niño, de adolescente. En dos días más me convertiría en adulto y aprendería a hacer mis propias decisiones, la primera; la Ceremonia de Elección. Ésta era mi última experiencia como el hermano de Zeke, después pasaría a ser Uriah Pedrad, miembro oficial de Osadía. Amaba mi facción, no me gustaban todos los ideales que habían impuesto a mis doce años, como la violencia excesiva o el entrenar jóvenes sádicos, como Eric. Pero también habían fuertes y graciosos, como mi hermano, o cerrados pero en el fondo (bien en el fondo) amables, como Cuatro. Y quería ser yo mismo, con mi personalidad, con mi familia. Ese era mi plano de vida, simple.

Al llegar a centésima planta del edificio Hancock, sentí la conocida y familiar adrenalina correr por mis venas. Como tradición familiar, debía llevar un objeto que simbolizara mi infancia y tirarlo mientras volaba, y llevé mi cuaderno con mosaicos para tatuajes. Había comenzado a dibujarlos a los seis (las manzanas negras con cuchillas son geniales, de hecho, hubieron muchas personas que se lo tatuaron) y el día anterior había sido mi último diseño. Era lo que mas me relajaba y tranquilizaba en las noches llenas de pesadillas sobre la muerte de mi padre, Ezra Pedrad, pero me convertiría en un hombre, y renunciaba a lo último que tenía actual significado en toda mi vida con consciencia.

-¡Abran paso, idiotas! ¡Mi hermanito completará la tradición Pedrad! -gritó Zeke empujando a varios osados para dejarme pasar. Alguien había puesto el arnés familiar (del abuelo de mi abuelo) y sólo faltaba que yo me subiera. Levanté mi barbilla mientras puños se estrellaban contra mi espalda y gritos llenaron el lugar. Marlene me dio la mano un segundo cuando pasé por su lado y le sonreí. Cuando llegue a la orilla y comencé a colocarme de cara, cometí el error de mirar abajo, y mi estómago se fue a mi boca. Me aferré al cuaderno con todas las fuerzas, tratando de calmarme un poco.

-¡URIAH! ¡URIAH! -chillaban los osados, y entonces, me solté y dejé que la piola se deslizara por las fibras metálicas.

Al principio, cerré los ojos fuerte y un sonido gutural salió de mi garganta (que mi facción confundió con emoción), pero cuando ya me acostumbré a la presión en mi cadera y medio torso, mi cabello flotando y mis ojos secos hasta la deshidratación, empecé a disfrutarlo de verdad. Pasé por arriba de la laguna y tiré el cuaderno con un sentimiento de libertad y melancolía; y saqué un grito del fondo de mi ser.

Extendí mis brazos como un pájaro, volando en lugares que tendrían mi nombre por todo el resto de mi corta vida, era libre, era osado. No podría soportar el separarme de mi naturaleza, de mi raza, y menos de mi familia, Lynn y Marlene. No podía imaginarme de otra manera.

Se sintió como un segundo, pero sabía que habían pasado varios minutos cuando llegué al final del alambre, donde me desabroché y caí en una cama de huesos, piel coloreada y tendones.

Hice sentir a mi madre orgullosa, a mi hermano orgulloso, y a mis amigas orgullosas, y eso era lo mas importante para mi, no quería hacer nada más que eso, mi objetivo en la vida era ser una persona íntegra de las que mis dos papás pudieran agradarse. Todos llegaron y corrimos al tren que nos llevó de vuelta a casa, empujándonos y recibiendo palmadas en la espalda.

Hoy, cincuenta y tres años después, no puedo volver a hacer todas esas cosas, pero una prevaleció.

Mis raíces nunca desaparecieron, hasta ahora mismo siguen vivas.

Y cuando me enteré que era Divergente, no pude evitar horrorizarme. Zeke me había contado antes lo que significaba, y que había una gran posibilidad que lo fuera, que no podía confiar en nadie más que mamá y él. Es decir, ¿un osado con aptitud a Abnegación? De momento no lo entendía, pero conforme pasó ese año, con la guerra y las demás cosas que ocurrieron, descubrí que mi divergencia me abrazaría y no me soltaría hasta esa tarde en el Departamento fuera la ciudad.

Vivir la muerte de mis amigas, Marlene y Lynn, fue una de las cosas más difíciles, mis dos comadres de la infancia. Marlene, la que siempre podía sacarme una sonrisa, la hermosa y preciosa Marlene. Lynn, la que me acompañaba en cada estupidez y en cada locura, la ruda y fría Lynn.

Ahora me he vuelto a reunir con ellas, y no puedo estar más feliz.

Mi amistad con Tris fue también algo importante en el periodo que no pude estar ellas, aguantó mis actitudes y mis bromas aburridas. Desde aquí arriba la pude ver llorar por mi, y supe que había dejado cicatrices más profundas de las que pensaba. La quería (y quiero) mucho, y tuve una reacción bastante bipolar cuando dijeron que ella vendría. Lo sé, se suponía que yo morí después que ella, pero mi alma dejó mi cuerpo el segundo que esa pared explotó. Llegó con sus ropas llenas de sangre y ojos grandes, absorbiendo todo lo que veía. Su madre la dejó con nosotros y se fue con Andrew Prior, que veía orgulloso a su hija.

Me gustaría decir que nuestras muertes (Will, Natalie, Andrew, Lynn, Mar, Tori, Tris y yo) hicieron que los demás vivieran con más alegres que antes, pero lamentablemente no fue así. Sí, fueron valientes de formas distintas; Christina, quien perdió amigo tras amigo, pero aún está dispuesta a hacer nuevos, o como Cuatro, que aún vive con el remordimiento de tantas vidas perdidas, sobre todo la de Tris, (podemos escucharlo llorar en las noches, cuando ya tiene setenta y un años, han pasado cincuenta y dos desde que ella se fue, y aún no lo supera) pero que aún sigue adelante. Ella lo visita por las noches, en sus sueños y lo observa dormir noches enteras, y algo me dice que lo hará hasta que se encuentren de nuevo. Mi hermano y Shauna tienen tres hijos; Cassie de veinticuatro (es doctora y tiene una relación con el hijo de Caleb y Susan, John), Zaria de veintisiete que está casada y trabaja en seguridad pública, y Uriah Junior que va para los treinta y dos, es un ejecutivo en la Oficina y tiene una hija con su esposa Marissa. Estoy orgulloso de quienes se han convertido cada uno de ellos. Recibí a mi mamá con papá hace unos diez años, así que somos toda una gran familia.

Extraño estar vivo, sentirme vivo, caminar, llorar, tener esa emoción permanente de vértigo y adrenalina en mi sangre. No mentiré, aunque eso me haga un bocaza de Verdad, pero no puedo negar que extraño estar caminando en mi cuerpo, que _anhelo _estar con los míos allá abajo.

Pero nunca dejaré de pensar en todo el bien que nuestros sacrificios hicieron a nuestra ciudad. Pasaron tiempos difíciles, pero el resultado vale cada uno de esos.

Se hicieron necesarias de una forma agonizantemente dolorosa, aunque no siempre pensamos en el dolor como algo que demanda ser sentido, al igual que el miedo, que es un fuego que quema desde nuestro interior, incluso en los corazones más fríos, nos motiva y paraliza a los mejores de nosotros, o es usado como un arma por los peores, como lo había hecho Jeanine cuando trató de ahogar a Tris.

Antes de terminar con esto, quiero dejarles un pensamiento que mi amiga Prior me compartió hace poco, en el contexto del mundo donde nuestros seres queridos siguen estando.

-_Seguimos adelante, abriendo nuevas puertas y haciendo cosas nuevas. Es porque somos curiosos, y la curiosidad sigue llevándonos por nuevos caminos, llevándonos a la verdad. Pero a veces la verdad no es suficientemente buena, a veces las personas merecen mas. A veces las personas merecen tener su fe recompensada. -_había dicho mirando cómo Cuatro roncaba y murmuraba su nombre.

Y no puede tener más razón, se sanan entre ellos, pero a nosotros no nos queda más que esperar por sus almas, para reencontrarnos, para compartir de nuevo. Porque los amamos, y nunca pararemos de amarlos.

* * *

_¿Review? -w-_


End file.
